


Just Best Friend Things

by hourlyyoonhong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hourlyyoonhong/pseuds/hourlyyoonhong
Summary: “Ikaw lang yung kilala kong 20 na pero pototoy pa rin yung tawag sa tite niya” Jeonghan says and Joshua hits him with a pillow in the face. “Don’t say that word!!! Nakakahiya” he says and Jeonghan laughs, the sound muffled by the pillow still covering his face.“Anong nakakahiya sa tite? Yung dick nga nasasabi mo eh. Dali na, sabihin mo tite”“Ayoko. Pototoy is just fine”“Ano ka baby? Sabihin mo, tite.”
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Just Best Friend Things

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry for this monster. no rugrats though.

There is nothing remotely romantic about the Jollibee theme song blasting through the speakers, nothing sweet about the way Joshua was almost half asleep as they stood by the counter waiting for their order, but, because it was uniquely theirs, Jeonghan still treasured this moment.

“Huy” Jeonghan says, hitting Joshua’s face with a plastic spoon when his sundae arrives, the latter startles at that, eyes finally opening wide as he tries to blink the sleepiness away.   
“Ano? Inom ka pa ah” Jeonghan says, guiding Joshua’s spoon into the hot fudge sundae he was holding for him. 

“You know” Joshua says, sluggishly taking a scoop of his ice cream as he massages his head with his other hand. “I wouldn’t have gotten this drunk naman if we didn’t play yung never have I ever. It’s just that I haven’t tried a lot of things kaya I ended up drinking a lot tuloy” he explains and Jeonghan just giggles as he watches him struggle to put the spoon in his mouth. 

They make their way to the door to finally leave, Joshua donning a small pout as he focused on eating the soft serve with his spoon. Jeonghan stood and watched as he struggled to walk in a straight line. His bangs were already long enough to cover his eyes but he can still see his flushed cheeks and protruding pout. He was beautiful. 

“Balita ko nga kay Seungkwan” he says, giving Joshua’s head a pat when he makes it out of the door. He pulls Joshua closer as they walked, making sure he was on the safe side of the road. “MVP ka daw ah, isang daliri lang binaba mo buong game?” Jeonghan teases and Joshua sighs.

“I feel like I’m missing out on so much tuloy.” Joshua says, looking up at Jeonghan   
“Am I, Han? Am I missing out on all the good stuff because I’m not going around kissing and having sex with people?” his lips turn into a line as he frowns, deep in thought. 

“Hindi naman siguro” Jeonghan shrugs, letting out a soft chuckle. “Explain” Joshua has full on stopped walking now, opting to hug the lamp post like it was a dear friend and Jeonghan just lets him, snapping a picture with phone for blackmail material. Joshua decides he doesn’t mind though, his flushed cheeks finding relief in the chilled pole and the gust of cool wind that blows past them.

“I mean, some people like drinking or kissing and having sex with others in college, some prefer studying and getting good grades as a way to have fun. Nasa tao naman yon eh, what may be fun for you may not be fun for me. I can’t decide how much fun you’re having” Jeonghan says with a shrug, pushing Joshua’s hair back so he can see more of his face. 

“Pero feeling ko lang ah, mukha namang di ka mag-eenjoy sa ganon.” Jeonghan says and Joshua pulls his face away from the pole to frown at Jeonghan “Halaman ka kasi eh. Gulat nga ko nagjajakol ka pala eh” Jeonghan says and Joshua flushes, face burning bright red again.

“Oh my god can you not say that out loud? I hate you” Joshua says, shoving Jeonghan weakly and almost spilling his sundae cup in the process.

“Baket? Parang jakol lang eh.” Jeonghan teases, moving closer to wrap an arm around Joshua’s shoulder, cupping his free hand around his mouth as his other locks Joshua in place. “jakol jakol jakol” he whispers over and over and it makes Joshua laugh, snorting as he tried to break free from Jeonghan’s arms.

“Stoooooop” Joshua says, voice raising as he elbowed Jeonghan’s chest, making the other wheeze and pull away. “Stop na.”Joshua says, raising his hand in front of Jeonghan’s face, still fighting fits of giggles. 

“So anong iniisip mo pag nagjajakol ka?” Jeonghan prods when he recovers; barely dodging the slap Joshua throws in retaliation. “Ayaw ko na” Joshua says, a pout on his face as he starts to walk away.   
“Sige di na” Jeonghan smiles teasingly as he catches Joshua’s hand, matching his stride as they start to walk again. 

At this rate if they keep flirting more than walking, it’ll take more than an hour to finish the usual 10 minute walk from Tapsi to Jeonghan’s condo. “Lets talk about something else. Okay? How about momol na lang. I can talk about that.” He says, shrugging as he jabs his spoon into his ice cream a bit angrily. 

“Oh sige, tell me na lang bakit wala ka pang minomomol” Jeonghan says, welcoming the chilly breeze that hit them as they walked.

“I haven’t had my first kiss yet” Joshua admits, biting the spoon shyly and Jeonghan raises a brow at that. “It’s not surprising naman diba? You know I’m shy and I like keeping my circle small. I don’t like going to parties or going drinking kahit before I met you guys so I guess the opportunity to meet someone to kiss just never came up” He shrugs, punctuating his story with a spoonful of sundae. 

“Weh?” Jeonghan asks and Joshua flushes again as he nods slightly. “I mean, of course I kiss my parents and stuff, but you know, I’ve never kissed with like… romantic intent, alam mo yon? Sometimes I think nga if anyone would kiss me eh, I don’t know—“

“Ako.” Jeonghan says, cutting Joshua off mid sentence and it makes Joshua stop walking to look at him with wide eyes.

“What?”

“Ako. I’ll kiss you.” 

There was a pregnant silence that fills the space between them before Joshua breaks it with his own laughter. His hand immediately flies up to cover his mouth in that awkward way he always does, eyes sparkling and crinkling as he shook with fits of laughter. “Yeah you would” Joshua says with a snort, almost tripping on his own two feet but Jeonghan was there to steady him. 

“Ah, bala ka. Magaling kaya ako magkiss” Jeonghan says and it was meant as a joke really but the way Joshua’s eyes trail to his lips before giving an audible gulp makes the air around them get charged with something else. 

“Okay, kiss me nga” Joshua challenges, drunk off the night and the remainder of the bottles of the beers he’s chugged down earlier.

“Sira” Jeonghan snorts, shoving his palm into Joshua’s face as he laughs. 

“What? Sabi mo you’ll kiss me?” Joshua frowns and Jeonghan just pinches his cheek.

“First kisses are special, Joshuji. You can’t just ask anyone to be your first kiss” Jeonghan says and Joshua pauses, brows furrowed as the gears start turning in his head. 

“But you’re not just anyone, you’re Jeonghan” Joshua counters and it makes Jeonghan’s heart get stuck in his throat. “You’re special because you’re my best friend. I don’t see why you can’t be my first kiss” Joshua says and Jeonghan snorts, muffling a chortle with the back of his hand. 

Joshua just keeps staring at him, eyes almost challenging as he says “What? Mali ba ako?”

“Sure ka na diyan?” Jeonghan asks, watching Joshua try to close in on himself as he moves closer. 

The streets were silent and it almost swallows up Joshua’s voice but Jeonghan still hears the faint yes.

If you asked three year old Joshua how he wanted his first kiss to be like, he would probably say that it would be with a princess. A dragon resting on his feet as he wore a shiny silver armor, sunset on their backs as they waited for their happily ever after or some shit. He certainly would not have dreamed it to be in an abandoned gasoline station in the corner of the dark streets of Dapitan and Navarra.

But as fate would have it, that was how Joshua’s first kiss went. No princess, no dragons, just him and his best friend.   
It was nothing too fancy, just a touch of his lips against Jeonghan’s. It was too quick to be a French kiss but too long to be a smack; so vague, just like everything else about them, but to be honest, he quite likes it.

“And that’s on first kiss” Jeonghan teases, giving him his usual cocky smirk when he pulls away. His feet matches Jeonghan’s pace as they started walking again like nothing happened, hands still linked and bodies still pressed close.

Joshua couldn’t stop thinking about it though. 

How Jeonghan’s eyes fluttered shut, his cute nose rubbing against his, his chest flush against his  
His head was full of Jeonghan. 

Everything was Jeonghan.

Jeonghan Jeonghan Jeonghan

“Go, bili ka na” Jeonghan says and it was only then that Joshua snaps out of his daze, finally recognizing his surroundings and realizing that they already reached the Starbucks on the ground floor of Jeonghan’s condo.   
“Wait” he says, tightening his hold on Jeonghan’s arm as he stopped him from leaving. 

“Ano?” Jeonghan asks, almost blinded by the way the lights hit Joshua’s face. As if he wasn’t dazzling enough.

“Jeonghan can you kiss me again?” 

It was just a kiss right? Why would it matter if he asked for another? It was just a kiss and this was just Jeonghan. 

“Kala ko first kiss mo lang ako?” he asks cockily as he lets his arm circle Joshua’s waist, pulling him closer when a car honks at them. He pulls Joshua to stand on the safe side of the road before giving him another kiss.

The sundae cup falls on the pavement, painting the concrete with streaks of white as Joshua lets it slip from his hand in favor of clutching at Jeonghan’s shirt. Joshua’s eyes flutter shut this time as he blindly chases for Jeonghan’s lips. He does not have the slightest idea what he was doing, all he knew was that he wanted more; more of this, whatever this was. He couldn’t get enough of Jeonghan.  
There were a few students loitering around, ready to get their caffeine so they can pull all nighters. Jeonghan could care less really, he didn’t care what other people would think, he could keep kissing Joshua like this but he cared for his best friend of course. He was drunk, and though that was not an excuse, it was still an explanation why Joshua was being so careless. 

“Joshuji” Jeonghan whispers when they pull away, giving Joshua’s hip a pat. 

“Daming tao dito” he whispers, trying to get Joshua’s attention. The latter was still dazed, a little spaced out as his eyes glazed over. He was the cutest. Always the cutest. “Gusto mo umakyat?” Jeonghan asks, taking Joshua’s hand and giving it a squeeze.

He doesn’t drag him inside, just waits for Joshua to decide if he wanted to go up or go home. With a deep sigh, Joshua nods. “Yes” he says and that’s all Jeonghan needs. He leads the way, smiling at the guard who knows the both of them by now.

“Pulang-pula si Joshua ah” The guard says while they waited for the elevator in the lobby. “Oo nga kuya eh, lasing kasi” Jeonghan says and Joshua says, nothing, just moves closer to Jeonghan’s side until he’s half hiding behind him. 

“Pula mo daw” Jeonghan echoes once they step inside the elevator, pushing Joshua’s hair away from his face. 

The rush was intoxicating, everything was new and it set something alight in Joshua, making him bolder, stupidly braver. He doesn’t understand what Jeonghan was explaining but he does feel how good his hands feel against his heated cheek. He briefly wonders how it would feel like against the planes of his bare skin and almost faints as he whines. 

“Huy” Jeonghan calls, cupping his cheeks to check up on him. Joshua just shakes his head and leans his head against Jeonghan’s shoulder again. 

What the fuck was taking this elevator so long?

“Go na” Jeonghan says, taking his bag from him and guiding him out of the elevator with a hand on his waist. 

It was nothing special, they have always been clingy, especially around each other but somehow, Joshua finds every touch weakening tonight. Jeonghan never locks his door so he gets in with ease, toeing his shoes off and resting it against the wall. Everything was familiar, the bed, the tables, the drawers and the TV next to the full length mirror, nothing was new, Jeonghan’s condo was almost a second home.  
But it doesn’t stop Joshua’s heart from thrumming wildly in his chest. 

“Gusto mong tubig?” Jeonghan offers, opening his fridge door after setting Joshua’s bag on the couch. Joshua couldn’t speak, doesn’t trust his tongue to say anything that was not a vocal plea for Jeonghan to please kiss him again. His head was starting to hurt.  
“Susuka ka ba?” Jeonghan asks, pulling him closer by the hand, making their eyes meet. 

One last kiss before I sleep. 

Joshua thinks as he lets his hands rest on Jeonghan’s shoulder, bringing him closer and sealing his lips against his before he could even really think about it. Jeonghan tenses up at first but eases into it quickly, his palm resting on Joshua’s lower back, rubbing comfortingly as he tried to calm his eager kisses down. He was drowning in tongue for God’s sake, but because it was Joshua, he couldn’t be pissed about it even if he tried. He was so hopelessly endeared.

“Babe, babe” Jeonghan calls, pulling apart so they can both take a breath.   
“Easy ka lang, malulunok ko na yung dila mo” Jeonghan says with a chuckle and Joshua grumbles, hiding his face against Jeonghan’s neck in embarrassment. 

“Sorry” he whispers and Jeonghan just smiles, giving Joshua’s perk butt a squeeze as he kisses his crown. “Cute mo” he says and Joshua whines, really whines and Jeonghan squeezes his eyes shut.

Not the time to pull a boner. So not the time. Think sad thoughts. Bad thoughts. Sad thoughts. Please anything but that whine. Don’t think about Joshua’s butt too please please no.

“You don’t want to kiss me na?” Joshua asks in the smallest voice and he sounds hurt. 

“Hey, syempre hinde” Jeonghan quickly amends, looking down at Joshua with a small smile. With Joshua still caged in a hug, they walk to the bed in a mess of clumsy limbs, the mattress giving off a slight bounce when they land on the white sheets. 

“Don’t put too much tongue na, okay?” Jeonghan teases as he cups Joshua’s cheek and he frowns, punching Jeonghan’s chest.   
“I don’t even know what I’m doing” he admits and Jeonghan laughs, his airy giggle filling the room as he hugs Joshua closer.

Joshua was full on sitting on Jeonghan’s lap now and it should be awkward really, best friends don’t do this to their best friends but it was Jeonghan and Joshua, they always make the unconventional work.

Jeonghan’s hand tenderly cups Joshua’s nape, head slightly tilting as he finally gives Joshua a proper kiss. It was nothing too heated, nothing rushed or eager, just lips colliding. His fingers thrum against Joshua’s skin, coaxing him to relax and finally give in. Jeonghan’s tongue licks at the seam of Joshua’s lips and really, who was he to say no? He shudders as he opens up with a gasp, turning pliant in Jeonghan’s arms as he lets his best friend take the lead. 

This was what he was missing out on? No wonder everyone made out on the daily. This was good. Jeonghan was good. He’s lucky to be best friends with Jeonghan. They don’t know how long they keep kissing but somewhere along the way, Joshua has miraculously learned to stop shoving his tounge down Jeonghan’s throat and everything was good.   
Maybe a little too good because Jeonghan was enjoying himself too. 

He lets his hands slide down Joshua’s back finally reaching his destination and cupping Joshua’s ass indulgently. He kneads and fondles the globes indulgently, feeling it jiggle over the fabric of his slacks and Joshua keens, overwhelmed. He pulls away from the kiss with a soft moan, quickly hiding his face in Jeonghan’s neck, embarrassed. 

“Take off your pants na” Jeonghan teases as he places a kiss on Joshua’s shoulder, fingers still booked and busy with Joshua's ass.

“Ayaw” Joshua answers, his hair tickling Jeonghan’s cheek as he shakes his head. “I don’t want you to see my pototoy” he says playing with the hem of Jeonghan’s shirt.

“Ano?” 

“I said I don’t want you to see my pototoy” Joshua says, tone defiant as he looks at Jeonghan now and Jeonghan just laughs at his face.   
He was so cute.

“Tangina mo, anong pototoy?” Jeonghan says, body shaking with laughter as he lets his back fall on the bed, still giggling. 

“You know what I mean” he says, crossing his arms against his chest like a child. With Jeonghan laying down and Joshua still perched up on his lap, he could finally see Joshua’s cock chafing against his slacks. It was cute, just like the rest of him.

“Ikaw lang yung kilala kong 20 na pero pototoy pa rin yung tawag sa tite niya” Jeonghan says and Joshua hits him with a pillow in the face. “Don’t say that word!!! Nakakahiya” he says and Jeonghan laughs, the sound muffled by the pillow still covering his face. 

“Anong nakakahiya sa tite? Yung dick nga nasasabi mo eh. Dali na, sabihin mo tite”

“Ayoko. Pototoy is just fine”

“Ano ka baby? Sabihin mo, tite.”

“Ayoko nga!” Joshua says bouncing on Jeonghan’s lap as he protests. 

The rest of his annoyance dies down as he shudders, a barely restrained moan slipping from his lips as his cock rubs against Jeonghan’s. Jeonghan feels the jolt too, his cock gladly getting awakened from its slumber. Silence fills the room as Joshua just tries to calm down and catch his breath while Jeonghan rests on his arms, a taunting smirk on his face as he watched his face intently.

Just as Jeonghan was about to check up on him, Joshua tries it again. His arms threatening to give out as he shudders gripping fistfuls of Jeonghan’s shirt as he gives in. He could watch Joshua do this all day, really. Why didn’t they do this sooner?  
Watching Joshua rut against him has Jeonghan feeling like he’s in high school again, barely learning what felt good. His poor best friend was too pure for the world. A sense of kinship has Jeonghan sitting up; he felt like he had to help, had a responsibility to show Joshua some new things. 

“Wait” Joshua says, still in a daze when Jeonghan fastens his hold on his hips to still his actions. “It’s okay” Jeonghan says, giving a tender kiss on Joshua’s lips. “I’m just gonna help. Di ako titingin” he says, unbuttoning Joshua’s pants and this time, Joshua doesn’t protest, fully trusting Jeonghan because really, he didn’t know any better. 

Joshua hisses when Jeonghan’s cold hands finally wraps around his cock, eyes screwing shut. He’s never had anyone but himself touch him down there and he honestly didn’t know how to feel. For now, he just wills himself to calm down, telling himself that it was just Jeonghan. This was just his best friend using his thumb to smear the beads of precum down his length to make the slide easier.

Just Jeonghan fisting his cock inside his pants. 

Nothing to worry about. 

Just best friend things. 

“You should stop calling it a pototoy, you know?” Jeonghan says, his voice deeper now as he whispers against Joshua’s ear. “People will think it’s small.” He says and Joshua doesn’t know how to respond to that except with a moan, his forehead knocking against Jeonghan’s as he heaves. 

The room was silent save for the squelch of Jeonghan’s wet fingers sliding down Joshua’s cock occasionally joined by Joshua’s silent moans and hushed whines. Frankly, Jeonghan’s dick was always booked and busy so hasn’t gotten off with just his hands in a while, he forgot how long it took and he was honestly getting tired. 

“Jeonghan” Joshua calls in a whine, one of his hands wrapping over his as he tries to guide Jeonghan’s hand to a quicker pace. “Im close na please, don’t get tired muna please” he whines, hips thrusting into Jeonghan’s hand now as he chased for release. 

Jeonghan just gurgles, annoyed but he doesn’t stop, just speeds up. His other hand sneaks past the waist band of Joshua’s pants too so he can cup and knead at Joshua’s ass. It was slowly becoming his favorite past time. Joshua cums unannounced with a whine that has Jeonghan’s cock twitching in his pants. Being the good friend that he is, Jeonghan just continues to pump his cock until he comes down from his high.

“Di ka man lang nagsabi” Jeonghan chides and Joshua frowns as he slumps boneless in Jeonghan’s arms, letting the latter hug him close and wipe his cum sticky hand on his slacks like the sleaze he is.

“Kaya pa?” Jeonghan asks, pushing Joshua’s hair back with clammy fingers, Joshua shakes his head no. He didn’t even want to change clothes, he just wanted to sleep. 

“Daya nito” Jeonghan says as he pats Joshua’s thigh, telling him to get off so he can finish on his own. Jeonghan was right, the least Joshua could do was return the favor, even if he didn’t have the slightest idea how to.

“Fine” he says, sitting next to Jeonghan with his back against the wall. “But I don’t know what to do” he admits, trying to find a way to sit without feeling iffy about his pants.

“Joke lang yon. You don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfy with. Okay? Not just with me pero with everyone. It’s okay to say no, okay?” Jeonghan tells him and gives his forehead a kiss.“You know where to get clothes diba? Get changed na” Jeonghan says as he starts pulling his shorts down and Joshua’s eyes widen. 

No amount of accidental hentai reading has ever prepared him from seeing someone else’s dick.

Jeonghan wasn’t astonishingly big, he was average at most but he was still bigger than Joshua. That was not a feat at all but Joshua had nothing else to bench mark on aside from his own cock so he decides that Jeonghan had a big dick.

“Jeonghan you are big” he announces matter of factly, no lust in his voice, just wonder and plain naiveté.

“Ano?” Jeonghan laughs, his usual embarrassed yet confident one. Never in a million years did he dream of jacking off while holding a conversation with his best friend but hey, it’s never too late to try new things, even for him.

“You have a big poto-“

“Don’t call it that.” Jeonghan says, looking over his shoulder to give Joshua an annoyed look as he feels for the lube he keeps on his bed side table. “Utang na loob” he says, squirting lube on his palm and warming it up with his fingers as he talked to Joshua. “Do not call it that, please, I don’t want this boner to die. Just…Shhhh.. Okay?” he asks, looking at Joshua who didn’t even look like he was listening, fully invested in the way he was preparing himself. 

He was quick to follow though, his lips forming a line as he stayed quiet beside Jeonghan, watching intently as he rested his head on his shoulder. Having your best friend pressed against you as you get yourself off should be weird but because it was him and Joshua, it doesn’t feel like that at all.

“Han?” Joshua calls, frowning at the way Jeonghan’s hand sped up on his dick. He must be close. A disgruntled grunt was what he got in return and he takes it as a sign to continue.

“What’s it like to subo?” he asks, chancing a look at Jeonghan’s face and he couldn’t look away. Jeonghan looked beautiful with his back arching off the wall, eyes shut tight as his lips drew open in a soundless scream as he came. Joshua would never forget that face now.

He couldn’t believe that he just came to the thought of his best friend’s lips wrapped around his cock. There was all but a minute of shame as Jeonghan heaves, the evil gears in his brain turning as he starts thinking of a way to torment Joshua again.“Subo mo” he teases handing his still sticky palm to Joshua with a smug smile.

Joshua, against Jeonghan’s wildest expectations, lets his tongue dip out of his mouth to have a taste of his cum. His jaw hits the floor as he watches. 

Joshua was sitting next to Jeonghan with his cum on his tongue as he shook his head, nose crinkling as he says “I don’t like it”. He sounds like a child who’s tasted something terrible for the first time and Jeonghan was just terribly endeared.   
You know, as a friend.

“Bala ka diyan” Jeonghan laughs, wiping the remainder of his cum against Joshua’s slacks again like the sleaze he is before standing up and busying himself with getting tissues and fresh pair of clothes for the both of them. 

Joshua reluctantly swallows with a disgusted shudder, his face twisted in discomfort as he shakes his head. 

“Kulang ka sa fructose” Joshua tells him and Jeonghan just laughs, his airy giggles filling the room.

“Ano to check-up?” he chuckles, handing Joshua a set of clean clothes to change into.

“I’m just saying you should eat more fruits. I care about you yanno?” Joshua says as he walks on shaky legs reminiscent of Bambi taking her first steps in the wild.

And maybe it is.


End file.
